


Firstborn

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Season/Series 09, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-06
Updated: 2004-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: She dreams.





	Firstborn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

TITLE: Firstborn  
AUTHOR: stellar_dust  
WEBSITE: <http://katycat.net/xfiles_temp> ARCHIVE/FEEDBACK: Yep. (:  
SPOILERS: Well. It's set in season 9.  
**RATING: G**  
PAIRING: M/S, if any.  
WORD COUNT: 179. _cringe_ I'll do better next time.  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Carter's. And Grimm's. **DATE: 05/03/2004**

She dreams. 

She is a sailor's daughter, and if she can but spin tales of rough straw into golden rational reports for eight long years, the king has promised to wed her to the handsomest, craziest prince in the land. 

She despairs, for she loves the prince, but lacks the skill, and fears her father's wrath; and when a wizened gnome with glittering eyes and smoking ears offers aid in exchange for a trifle - her firstborn son, she agrees. 

Eight years later, her son is born. The gnome returns for his due, but she loves her son, and fears she may never have another. The gnome has grown to love her from afar, and takes pity, saying if she can but guess his name, she may keep the child. 

She wakes, wild-eyed and sweating, shouting "Spender! CGB Spender!" 

She goes to the crib, and cuddles her firstborn against her chest. She cries for her child, and herself, and her missing prince - and because she knows in her heart that her dreamself answered wrong, and cried out   
"Rumpelstiltskin."   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to stellar_dust


End file.
